You're Mine
by YongSoo-ssi
Summary: Ketika Jimin memeluk wanita itu dan Yoongi menatapnya dari tempat ia berdiri, mungkin sebenarnya ia telah tahu bahwa akan ada 'hukuman' untuknya. YoonMin/ Yoongi/ Jimin. Slight! Namjoon/ Seokjin/ Namjin.


Ruangan itu dipenuhi sorakan. Kebisingan memenangi tiap-tiap sisinya, hingga telinga-telinga yang mendengarnya pengang. Jeritan dan seruan-seruan penonton bergabung bersama tepuk tangan dan sorotan kamera.

Yoongi terdiam. Ia tiada ada bicara dan matanya menatap saja. Salah satu hal yang dibencinya telah mencuat keluar, dan Yoongi hanya mencoba menenangkan diri. Sedang objek yang ia amati sedari tadi mulai tersenyum gugup.

.

.

.

.

 _You're Mine_

 _YoonMin_

 _Yoongi. Jimin_

 _Creator : Suyong, SooChan_

.

.

.

.

Jika kau bertanya, maka objek itu adalah Jimin. Yang tengah memeluk seorang wanita di depan sana, Yoongi tahu itu mungkin hanya sandiwaranya, dari bagaimana ia melirik Yoongi dengan tatapan menyesal setelah itu –tiada kamera yang menangkap itu.

Sementara Yoongi tertawa sinis. Maka dilanjutkan acara itu dengan sebuah kedongkolan pada si kulit pucat.

.

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf, Hyung!" Jimin setengah berseru, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan staff dan artis-artis lain yang sedang beristirahat memperhatikannya ditarik oleh Min Yoongi dengan paksa, sementara ia berseru-seru dengan kalimat yang sama, walaupun Min Yoongi tidak mendengarkan.

Mereka berjalan pada sebuah ruang ganti, di mana pakaian-pakaian berjejer dan menumpuk di antara rak-rak dan gantungan panjang.

"Hyung," Jimin terdiam, mereka berdiri di depan dua bilik ganti, di mana pada salah satu pintunya ada sebuah tanda yang menandakan bahwa masih ada orang di dalam. Yoongi terdiam, Jimin tidak, ia bersungut-sungut dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, Hyung."

"Yaya," Yoongi melirik malas, ada lebih dari sekedar kekesalan ketika Jimin melihat manik Yoongi. Ia tidak berkata-kata lagi. "Kau bisa melakukan hal seperti barusan dan meminta maaf dengan mudah."

"Itu sama sekali tidak serius Hyung!"

"Bagaimana rasanya memeluk wanita? Apa kau juga ingin menjelaskannya padaku."

Jimin menghela, diantara rasa bersalah dan kekekiannya pada sikap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba mengesalkan –namun secara naluri itu adalah wajar, melihat pacarmu memeluk orang lain dan kesal, adalah wajar. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Hm," Yoongi mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengalihkan padangan pada pintu bilik ganti yang masih belum terbuka juga, Yoongi tahu mungkin pembicaraan mereka akan terdengar, namun persetan. Jika saja perempuan itu bisa ia tinju saat itu juga, maka Yoongi akan melakukannya.

"Hyung? Kau masih marah?" suara Jimin mencekik kemarahan Yoongi, tentu saja ia masih marah, kenapa Jimin menganggapnya dengan sangat mudah.

"Masih," Yoongi memajukan langkahnya, kemudian mengelus pipi Jimin sembari ia tersenyum di antara wajahnya yang kesal itu. Jimin sendiri jadi merasa ngeri melihat senyum yang seperti itu.

"Maka dari itu, kau mau menerima hukumanku?"

"Hm?" Jimin merasa bulunya meremang tanpa alasan, atau suara Yoongi memang semenakutkan ini? Jimin tidak tahu. "Hukuman?"

"Hukuman sayangku."

Kalimat itu keluar tepat ketika seorang staff sedang mengganti seragamnya, terkaget begitu melihat Jimin dan Yoongi berada tepat di depannya dengan jarak yang kelewatan dekat. Yoongi dapat mendengar suaranya berbisik pada salah satu kru sebelum pintu ruangan itu di tutup dan tinggal mereka saja yang berdiri di sana, "bukankah mereka anggota BTS?"

Ruangan yang dipenuhi pakaian itu kosong, dan wajah Jimin jelas ketakutan –di saat itu Yoongi mengerti Jimin sudah tahu alasan ia di bawa kemari apa.

"Hyung?" Jimin terkaget begitu Yoongi mendorong tubuhnya yang kemudian terhempas pada pintu bilik ganti. Dan Yoongi membuka pintu itu, mendorong Jimin kasar dengan matanya yang dipenuhi geram.

"Ack," tubuh Jimin menubruk kaca di belakangnya, mengerang kecil. Ketika melihat Jimin telah masuk ke dalam sana, maka masuk jugalah ia.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Ada apa?" Yoongi tertawa, mengunci pintu dibelakangnya, ia tak memperhatikan ruangan yang tak disangkanya masih cukup lebar untuk dua orang. Ia menatap kaca di depannya, kemudian pada Jimin. "Ini hukumanmu."

Yoongi menarik tenguk Jimin dan melumat bibir tebal itu dengan kasar, meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Emmhh...hyunghh..." Jimin mendesah saat merasakan benda lunak dan basah menerobos kedalam liang hangatnya. Yoongi tersenyum mendengar desahan kekasih mungilnya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, ia menarik pakaian Jimin yang menampilkan dua buah tonjolan yang membuat bagian bawahnya semakin mengeras.

Yoongi memilin kedua tonjolan itu bergantian, membuat Jimin semakin menggila karena 'hukuman' yang diterimanya.

"Bagaimana sayang? Kau mengaku salah huh?" Yoongi menyeringai menatap wajah Jimin yang memerah karena ulahnya.

Yoongi mengecup dan menggigit leher Jimin yang mulus, meninggalkan beberapa tanda disana, tanda yang menyatakan bahwa Jimin hanyalah miliknya seorang.

"Hhh ... A ... A-ku salahhh .. Ahhh.. Hyung ..." Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, sentuhan Yoongi benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Jimin. Matanya menatap dua buah tonjolan itu dengan mata yang menyala.

"Ahh... Hyunghh ..." Jimin menekan kepala Yoongi agar terus menyedot tonjolannya.

"Ahhh ..." Yoongi mendesah saat lutut Jimin secara tidak sengaja menggesek selangkangnya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar hum?" Yoongi menatap kedua manik mata Jimin dan meremas penis kekasihnya itu, membuat Jimin semakin merasa sesak.

"Hyungghhh..."

"Hmm? Ada apa baby?" Yoongi menampilkan smirknya. Ia senang melihat Jimin yang seperti ini, melihat Jimin yang jatuh dihadapannya.

"Penismu Hyungghhhh ..." Jimin mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menggoda Yoongi.

"Kenapa dengan penisku sayang?" Yoongi semakin senanglah dengan wajah Jimin itu.

"Aku mau... hhh ... penismuhh..." Yoongi tersenyum dan menghentikan aksinya.

Jimin menatapnya dengan sorot mata kecewa.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada.

"Hyunghh ..." Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

"Apa?"

"Aku mohon .. hh ..." Jimin benar-benar merasa sesak sekarang. Tapi lelaki didepannya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak peduli.

"Memohon untuk apa?"

" _I want your cock, I want it to fill my hole with your sperm_ ," Yoongi tersenyum dingin mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"Minta saja pada wanita yang kau peluk tadi," Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak Hyung.. aku mau dirimu," Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Seolah-olah dia adalah anak anjing yang menuntut kasih sayang dari pemiliknya.

"Kalau begitu.. ambil sendiri," Jimin dengan cepat berjongkok didepan selangakan Yoongi dan dengan gesitnya membuka celana kekasih dinginnya itu.

Ia tersenyum menatap penis Yoongi yang sudah berdiri dengan gagah. Jimin mengecup dan menjilat benda itu perlahan, menikmati setiap jengkal dari penis Yoongi.

"Hhhh.. Jimin ..." Jimin terus mengoral milik Yoongi, rasanya seperti lolipop dimulut Jimin, hingga ia tiada ingin berhenti. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menarik penisnya dari dalam rongga hanya Jimin, dan dibalas tatapan bingung dari sang kekasih.

"Menungging," Perintah Yoongi dingin, seakan dia adalah seorang majikan dan Jimin adalah budaknya.

"AH!" Jimin menjerit tertahan saat sesuatu melesak di dalam anusnya. Yoongi tidak mempedulikan jeritan Jimin dan segera memompa penisnya.

"Ahh, Hyungghhh ...Yoongi, hhh ... Hyungghh ahh ..." tubuh Jimin tersentak-sentak akibat sodokan Yoongi yang dalam dan tepat mengenai titik nikmatnya.

" _Ahh..Jiminhhh_ _you're so tight babe_ ," Yoongi semakin gencar menusuk penisnya kedalam lubang Jimin.

" _How is it, ahh? My cock or that boobs? Ehmm ..._ _"_

" _Ah ... Of course your ahh, cock hyunghh..._ " Yoongi mengecup pundak Jimin yang sudah tidak terbungkus apapun. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, ia memilin puting Jimin dan mengocok junior kekasihnya, membuat Jimin semakin gila karena tiga titik kenikmatannya dimanja sedemikian rupa.

"Lebih suka, sentuhanku atau sentuhan perempuan itu, hmm?" Yoongi semakin gencar menyentak penisnya tanpa merasa lelah.

"Sentuhan..ahh..Hyunghh ..." Yoongi dapat merasakan junior kekasihnya mulai berkedut.

"Ahh, Hyunghhh ..." Jimin menyemprotkan cairannya, mengenai perutnya dan tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum melihatnya. Ia semakin cepat menyodokkan penisnya kedalam lubang Jimin. Yoongi memutar tubuh Jimin dan membuatnya menatap cermin yang ada didepannya.

Jimin dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang sayu, peluh yang membasahi badannya dan hyung tersayangnya dan juga penis Yoongi dengan setia keluar-masuk lubangnya.

"Indah ..." Yoongi melumat bibir Jimin yang sudah bengkak.

"Emmh ... Hyunghh ... aku, ahh mau..,"

" _Together babe_ _.. ahh_ _.._." Yoongi mempercepat sodokannya.

"Hyung!"

"Jimin!"

Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin dan melumatnya lembut.

"Yoongi Hyung.. Jimin-ah," terdengar ketukan dari luar, "Kalau sudah selesai, cepat keluar," terdengar suara Seokjin dari balik pintu.

Laki-laki itu memiringkan sebuah senyum, niatnya ke sini hanyalah khawatir jika saja mereka bertengkar atau apa, ia sendiri tahu bagaimana sifat Yoongi yang kasar itu -dan tentu saja ia tahu hubungan kedua bocah itu, dan pasal apa Yoongi yang berubah kesal.

"Anak-anak muda sekarang sudah gila," ia berkata, seolah ia telah berusia 40 tahun atau sudah cukup tua untuk mengomentari 'anak muda' itu.

Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu, mendapati Namjoon berdiri di depannya, nyengir.

"Kau mau juga sayang?"

Hell, mereka berdua juga termasuk anak-anak muda, bukan?

.

.

FIN

.

.

Demi apaaa?

Soochan : Aku udah bilang gak bikin YoonMin NC selama lebaran/? (Diakunku yang satunya sih)

Suyong : Diamlah, aku yang bekerja keras membuat adegan NC itu, bukan kau.

SooChan : Uh, oke, maaf, adegan NC itu milikmu, maafkan aku ;-;

Wkwk, kami kok malah ngebawa FF perdana dengan NC/? Is that okay?

Ini akun untuk berdua, kami mendiskusikannya dengan gak tahu malu di kafe di kota kami, entah terdengar oleh orang lain atau tidak, ga peduli sih.

By the way, ini debut NC pertama kami. Bhk. Biarin pendek. You like it?

Yang baca siang terus batal, jan salahin kami, ;DD

RnR guys?


End file.
